


People Like Us [Traducción]

by Hidehoshi



Category: Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidehoshi/pseuds/Hidehoshi
Summary: «Arthur Fleck es golpeado y abandonado en un callejón entre los pedazos de su letrero roto... alguien lo encuentra allí».Autora Original: RovingOtterTraducción al español: Hidehoshi[Traducción previamente autorizada]
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567403) by [RovingOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingOtter/pseuds/RovingOtter). 
  * A translation of [People Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567403) by [RovingOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingOtter/pseuds/RovingOtter). 



> El fanfic que voy a presentar a continuación es una traducción de "People like us" de la genial RovingOtter. Cabe destacar que esta traducción esta autorizada por la autora.
> 
> El trabajo fue previamente subido a la plataforma Wattpad.

Puede aceptar no ser nadie.

Puede aceptar las tuberías con fugas en su departamento, las baratas pastas recalentadas, las cenas congeladas llenas de químicos noche tras noche y la sensación de ser un fantasma. Puede aceptar la realidad de que la única mujer que lo ha amado o probablemente lo amará es su madre. Algunas personas ni siquiera tienen eso.

Su dolor no es especial ni raro. Él sabe, lo sabe. El mundo está lleno de sufrimiento; se inunda en las calles, se acumula como la basura que esta amontonada en las aceras. Él ve la misma desesperación en los ojos de las personas en el autobús y en los hombres que duermen en los bancos del parque. Su miseria no es una aberración, es _mundana_ , está en _todas partes_ , y esto hace que sea más difícil, menos fácil de soportar.

La miseria compartida no hace que las personas sean más amables entre sí. Hace a la gente mas dura, cruel. Los hace aferrarse a las migajas que tienen y arden de resentimiento hacia cualquiera cuya miseria amenaza con quitarles la atención. Si se atreve a expresar su dolor, se alzarán voces furiosas para gritar sobre él, para declarar que está siendo egoísta e injusto con aquellos que la tienen peor que él. Sabiendo eso, mantiene su miseria silenciosa y pequeña, enroscada en un rincón oscuro de su pecho. Nada bueno puede pasar si la deja salir.

Pero puede aceptar esto si el mundo simplemente se relaja y, por un día, deja de encontrar nuevas formas de torcer el cuchillo.

El mundo nunca lo hace. Y tiene que admitir que es algo gracioso.

****

  
Arthur yace en la acera, aun en su traje de payaso. Le duelen las contusiones. A lo lejos, todavía puede escuchar la risa y los gritos de los adolescentes que lo golpearon.

Lenta y dolorosamente, se sienta y se quita la peluca, dejando que su cabello pegado y húmedo por el sudor se libere. Se quita la bola roja de goma de la nariz. Con dedos temblorosos, saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo enciende; es una lucha mantener la llama estable. Se sienta con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón y fuma, agarrando la peluca con la otra mano, descansando sobre su regazo. El sordo rugido del tráfico llena sus oídos. Fuera del callejón, pasan peatones. Algunas personas lo miran, pero nadie se detiene. Realmente no espera que lo hagan.

Arthur cierra los ojos y sostiene el cigarrillo entre los labios, presiona una mano sobre su adolorida costilla. Estará bien, lo han golpeado antes. Si hay algo que Arthur Fleck sabe aguantar, es una paliza. Está más preocupado por el letrero. Él sabe que hay una buena posibilidad de que lo culpen por perderlo.

—Oye. ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Abre los ojos. Hay un hombre parado frente a él. Parece empezar los treinta años, cabello castaño, ojos marrones oscuros, rostro afeitado. Su expresión es difícil de leer.

—Estoy bien —dice Arthur en voz baja. 

Mantiene sus ojos bajos. No siente ninguna hostilidad por parte del hombre, pero siempre es difícil estar seguro con extraños. Una mano extendida puede convertirse fácilmente en una bofetada.

El hombre examina las piezas fragmentadas de madera en el suelo. 

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Unos niños tomaron mi letrero y salieron corriendo con él. Los perseguí, pero ... me golpearon. Rompieron el letrero— da otra calada inestable a su cigarrillo.

—¿Te hicieron daño?

—Solo unas patadas.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? Tengo un taxi estacionado justo allí —lo señala con un pulgar sobre su hombro.

Arthur duda... luego sacude la cabeza. No puede permitirse una visita a la sala de emergencias. Lo último que necesita es que se acumulen más facturas sin pagar en el mostrador. Ni siquiera tiene dinero para el taxi. 

—Solo son contusiones— espera que ese sea el caso, de todos modos. Hay una alarmante y aguda punzada de dolor en el lado izquierdo de las costillas cada vez que respira, lo que le hace preguntar si una de ellas está rota.

El dolor es gracioso, de alguna manera. Por supuesto, a estas alturas ya está acostumbrado a reírse de su propio dolor. De sus sentimientos también (tristeza, humillación, miedo), todos estos absurdos reflejos animales que lo empujan como una marioneta. La vida es un espectáculo de títeres melodramáticos, sin embargo, no hay un tema moral o unificador, ni un punto clave.

Empieza a reírse. La risa sale de él en explosiones espasmódicas. Le duele el pecho, pero no puede parar.

—Oh, Dios ...— sigue riéndose, incluso cuando las lágrimas nublan su visión y caen por su rostro.

—Ehh ... ¿estás bien?

Presiona una mano sobre su boca y asiente, esperando a que el hombre simplemente se vaya. No quiere explicar esto. Tampoco tiene su tarjeta consigo; la dejó en su chaqueta normal.

—¿Te golpearon la cabeza o algo así?

Arthur sacude su cabeza, amortiguando los estallidos de risa contra su palma. Más lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

El hombre se agacha y se inclina hacia adelante, hasta que sus caras están separadas por centímetros. Arthur parpadea un par de veces, confundido, riendo con hipo, hiperconsciente de este extraño que ahora está firmemente en su espacio personal. Arthur puede oler el humo del cigarrillo en su aliento y la fuerte menta del chicle, que no lo cubre del todo. 

—¿Q-qué?— descubre su boca y se ríe—¿Qué estás...?

—Revisando tus pupilas. Para asegurarme de que no tengas una conmoción cerebral. Estás actuando un poco raro, sin ofender —levanta un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo mueve de un lado a otro, los ojos de Arthur lo siguen—. Bueno. ¿Cualquier dolor? ¿Mareo?

Traga un suspiro y se las arregla para hablar.

— No. No lo estoy, esto no es ... —cierra los ojos con fuerza. Su garganta se contrae—. Mi cabeza está bien —dice, hablando despacio y con cuidado—. La risa es normal, para mi. Es una condición médica.

El hombre levanta las cejas. 

—Esa es una condición médica divertida...— después de un segundo, agrega— no estaba tratando de hacer una broma con eso.

—Es rara. Pe...pero es algo real.

Los médicos de Arkham lo llamaron efecto pseudobulbar. A menudo es el resultado de una lesión cerebral o accidente cerebrovascular. Pero a veces no tenía una causa definida.

El hombre se encoge de hombros. 

—Está bien— saca unos pañuelos de su bolsillo y se los ofrece a Arthur—. Toma. Están limpios, en serio.

Arthur exhala un suspiro tembloroso. 

—Gracias— toma los pañuelos y se limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas, esparciendo su maquillaje—. Lo siento, soy un desastre.

El hombre permanece donde está, agachado, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y los ojos marrones mirando a Arthur con incertidumbre. Abre la boca, luego la cierra y mira hacia otro lado. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Arthur agarra los pañuelos manchados de rojo y azul en su mano.

—No me gusta alejarme de alguien a quien le dieron una paliza —dice el hombre—. No se siente bien. Si necesitas ayuda, te ayudaré. Pero si te estoy poniendo nervioso, me iré.

Arthur duda. Una parte de él quiere estar solo. Puede sentir la ardiente picazón de la risa acumulándose en su pecho nuevamente, y no le gusta perder el control frente a otras personas. Pero hay otra parte más profunda de él que quiere rogarle al hombre: " _Quédate. Por favor quédate_ ". La voz del hombre no es cálida, exactamente, pero es baja y tranquila. Relajante.

—¿Eres taxista?— pregunta.

—Si.

—¿Podrías, por favor, solo llévame al teléfono público más cercano? Necesito llamar al trabajo y contarles lo que pasó.

—Puedo hacer eso. Por supuesto.

Apaga su cigarrillo a medio terminar en el pavimento e intenta ponerse de pie. Sus piernas ceden, y se desliza hacia abajo, jadeando ante las ardientes punzadas de dolor en su espalda y costillas. Puede sentir su desayuno (avena y café negro) moviéndose con inquietud dentro de él, y se pregunta si va a vomitar.

—Realmente te hicieron daño¹—dice el hombre—. Mira, si no me dejas llevarte a un médico, al menos déjame llevarte a un lugar donde puedas acostarte, o algo. ¿Vives por aquí?

—Mi apartamento está a veinte minutos en coche, más o menos. Y solo tengo unos cuantos dólares conmigo.

—Me estoy ofreciendo. No te voy a cobrar.

Arthur no quiere irse a casa. Aún no. No quiere que su madre sepa sobre el ataque. Ella solo se preocuparía. 

—Solo llévame a un teléfono público — repite con voz débil—. Por favor

—Está bien —el hombre le ofrece una mano.

Después de unos segundos, Arthur la toma. La piel del hombre es cálida.

Él tira de Arthur para ponerlo de pie. Arthur tropieza un poco, y el hombre le pasa un brazo por los hombros, estabilizándolo.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien, excepto su madre, lo ha tocado de manera amistosa. Otra burbuja de risa surge de su pecho y estalla en su garganta antes de que pueda detenerla. El hombre, quizás confundiendo la reacción con la incomodidad, retira su brazo y Arthur siente una punzada de pesar.

El hombre abre la puerta de un taxi amarillo. Arthur se desliza y se sienta, agarrando la peluca, junto con los pañuelos. El hombre se mete en el asiento del conductor y sale hacia la autopista.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta.

—Arthur —murmura—. Arthur Fleck.

—Travis Bickle —sus ojos marrones se dirigen hacia él en el espejo retrovisor—. Así que. ¿Eres un payaso?

—Si— se recuesta en el asiento, tratando de no ensuciar el cuero con su maquillaje, aunque no parece muy limpio para empezar.

—¿Fiestas de cumpleaños para niños? ¿Cosas como esas?

—A veces. Generalmente solo de pie fuera de las tiendas, haciendo bailes con los letreros ².

—Es trabajo —dice Travis—. La gente tiene que tomar lo que puede conseguir en este mundo.

—Bueno ... no voy a hacer esto para siempre.

—¿Tienes planes?

Él mira por la ventana, observando a la gris Ciudad Gotica pasar. 

—Algo asi. Yo ... —se detiene. 

Solo ha compartido ese objetivo con su madre y su terapeuta. No le ha dicho a ninguno de los muchachos en el trabajo, porque sabe exactamente cómo reaccionarían. _"¿Me estás cagando, Arthur? Tus chistes ni siquiera son graciosos. Solo bailas con los letreros_ _³_ ".

Pero probablemente nunca volverá a ver a este hombre después de hoy. Bien podría decírselo. 

—Estoy tratando de convertirme en un comediante. Sé que es un negocio difícil de forzar. Pero he estado investigando. Voy a Pogo's, ya sabes, al club de comedia, todos los viernes después del trabajo. Tomo notas. Creo que puedo hacerlo. Creo que mi material es bastante bueno. Aunque todavía no se lo he mostrado a nadie.

—Bueno, te deseo suerte. Este mundo necesita algunas risas más.

Arthur se encontró con los ojos de Travis en el espejo retrovisor. 

—¿Has oído hablar del hombre que murió de risa?

Travis niega con la cabeza.

—Dicen que es la mejor medicina. Pero aparentemente es mas fácil "tomarla solo una vez al dia" [4].

Una sonrisa aparece en la esquina de la boca de Travis. Es una pequeña sonrisa, pero es algo.

Travis lo deja en un teléfono público de una esquina. Arthur revisa sus bolsillos y se da cuenta, con una sensación de pesar, de que no tiene centavos. 

—Um— él sostiene un billete de dólar arrugado—. ¿Tienes cambio?

Travis le entrega cuatro centavos y agita el billete de un dólar.

—Sólo tómalo.

Son solo unas pocas monedas. Pero esa pequeña muestra de amabilidad — empezando por los pañuelos, el viaje y la media sonrisa— lo empuja al límite, y de repente está al borde de las lágrimas. _Patético._ Agarra las monedas, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de controlarse.

Travis se queda atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias—dice Arthur—. Por ser amable conmigo.

—Es un viejo mundo cruel. No sería tan duro si la gente se detuviera y se ayudara de vez en cuando —se encoge los hombros—. Solía ser un poco solitario. Todavía lo soy, mayormente. No soy tan bueno con la gente. Pero trato de ayudar cuando puedo—da un paso para irse a su taxi, se detiene y voltea hacia Arthur—. ¿Cualquier otra cosa que necesites?

Por un momento, Arthur siente la tentación de pedirle un abrazo. Pero él se detiene. Lo último que quiere es arruinar el momento al hacerlo raro. Entonces sacude la cabeza y extiende su mano libre.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Travis.

—Encantado de conocerte también, Arthur— Travis toma su mano y la sacude una vez, con firmeza. 

Su agarre persiste por un momento, luego se aleja. Estudia la cara de Arthur, su mirada extrañamente atenta.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Arthur.

—Incluso si no vas al médico, trata de tomarlo con calma durante los próximos días. Si tienes una costilla rota allí, esforzarte demasiado va a empeorar las cosas.

—Yo... voy a tratar de tomarlo con calma. Pero tengo que ir a trabajar mañana. Solo tomaré un poco de aspirina, si es necesario—amasa su peluca con una mano.

Travis frunce el ceño y Arthur se pregunta incómodo si lo ha hecho enojar. Diminutos recuerdos resuenan en los pasillos de su cerebro, recuerdos de una voz masculina profunda que grita, un puño golpeandolo...

—Si tú lo dices— dice Travis, devolviéndolo al presente—. Nos vemos — da media vuelta.

—Ven a Pogo's mañana por la noche, si estás libre—espetó Arthur—. Te invitare una bebida.

Travis le da otra media sonrisa. 

—Tal vez— levanta una mano y se sube a su taxi. 

Mientras desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina, Arthur observa, sabiendo que probablemente nunca se vuelvan a ver.

__________________________________

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS** :

[¹] La oración original " _They really did a number on you",_ tiene un término coloquial en ingles. La parte " _did a number on_ " hace referencia a cuando te haces o te hacen una lesion o un momento vergonzoso. No tiene un equivalente en español.

[²] El _spinning sing_ no tiene una traducción equivalente al español, es una actividad muy propia de Estados Unidos: consiste en hacer bailes o acrobacias con letreros publicitarios .O sea, lo que hace Arthur en la película. Es por ello que le di esa interpretación para que guarde coherencia.

[³] Originalmente dice « _Stick to spinning signs_ », como aclaré en el punto anterior, ese término no tiene un equivalente al español, si tiene otra sugerencia no dude en comentarlo :)

[4] La frase en ingles dice  
 _"They say it's the best medicine. But apparently it's really easy to OD on."_ La parte de la abreviatura «OD» es un término que se usa en el campo médico; se origina de la frase «onme in die» que en inglés seria «once daily», traducido sl español seria «una vez al día» o «tomar una vez al día»


	2. Capitulo 2

La sonrisa de Murray es cálida y contagiosa, como siempre. El público lo ama. Responden a cada broma con fuertes carcajadas: _¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Jaja!_

Normalmente Arthur se reiría junto con ellos. Ahora está en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hoyt descontó el costo del letrero de su cheque de pago. Eso significa que su presupuesto se ajustará aún más de lo habitual. Intenta ignorar el ardor sordo y amargo de la ira que hierve en el fondo de su cabeza. Para calmarse, piensa en la presión del brazo de Travis sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo en alto.

Ya estaba empezando a preguntarse si alucino toda esa experiencia. Han pasado años desde que tuvo una alucinación tan vívida, tan completa, pero el recuerdo se siente sospechosamente como una de sus fantasías, como algo que su cerebro diseñó para consolarlo. Pero entonces, ¿cómo llegó al teléfono público? No podría haber caminado tan lejos, no en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunta su madre—. Estás calmado.

Los dos están comiendo su cena congelada ¹, sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama y viendo el programa.

—Estoy un poco cansado.

—Estás preocupado por algo. Lo puedo notar.

Mira la mancha grisácea del filete Salisbury ², cubierto de salsa de pescado. Se las ha arreglado para comer solo unos pocos bocados. El medicamento afecta su apetito incluso en los mejores días. A veces la comida es una caso perdido.

—No estoy preocupado. Sólo estoy pensando.

—La vida es muy corta para preocuparse. Come tu cena.

Si Travis fuese una alucinación, ¿qué significaría eso para él? ¿Está perdiendo contacto con la realidad? ¿Va a terminar en Arkham?

_¿Sería eso tan malo?_

Siempre ha tenido la furtiva sospecha de que algún día perderá su frágil sentido de la cordura y será enviado de vuelta. Tal vez sería mejor terminar con esto. Excepto por, ¿quién cuidará de su madre, si no es él? Ella está envejeciendo. A veces se confunde. El otro día encontró sus zapatillas en el refrigerador. Dios sabe por qué. Y a veces deja velas encendidas demasiado cerca de cosas que podrían incendiarse, y...

—Arthur, come.

Se obliga a sí mismo a comer otro bocado de filete Salisbury, que tiene la consistencia de mocos horneados dentro de una hamburguesa y cubierto con tibia esperma [3]. Su garganta se contrae. Lo ahoga. Se imagina que puede saborear el sufrimiento del animal que murió para poder procesarlo y comprimirlo en esta masa repugnante, esta sustancia gelatinosa que apenas parece comida.

—La próxima vez debería comprar las cenas de pollo a la cacerola. Ya no estoy seguro de que me guste el filete Salisbury.

—¿De verdad? Solías amarlo tanto cuando eras pequeño. Lo pedías todas las noches. Eso o hamburguesas con queso.

Eso puede ser cierto. No tiene forma de saberlo. Sus recuerdos de infancia son pocos y confusos, un efecto secundario de las terapias de shock, probablemente.

Sigue comiendo, sigue pensando en Travis. Se lleva la mano al bolsillo, la desliza dentro y toca los pañuelos que Travis le dio. Todavía están envueltos en su bolsillo, manchados con pintura facial y lágrimas. Él debe ser real.

¿Pero importa? No van a volverse a ver. No es que Travis vaya a aparecer en Pogo's.

Su madre se duerme, roncando suavemente contra la almohada. La arropa, le da un beso en la frente, y luego sale a botar el resto de su cena en el triturador de basura. Se siente culpable desperdiciando comida cuando tienen tan poco dinero de sobra (piensa de nuevo en la vaca, la pistola de pernos que le atraviesa el cerebro, terminando con su corta y sombría existencia, luego su cuerpo desarmado y procesado para que después le salgan manchas grises no identificables). Pero no la va a guardar. Ha intentado recalentar cenas congeladas antes y son dos veces más desagradables.

***

Más tarde, se sienta en el sofá, fumando, tratando de ignorar los agudos destellos de dolor en las costillas. En la televisión hay otra noticia sobre la basura en las calles, y Thomas Wayne habla sobre cómo los huelguistas están traicionando a la ciudad con sus protestas egoístas de un salario digno.

No es que Thomas Wayne tenga nada de qué preocuparse. Puede pagar la recolección de basura privada. Si la ciudad aceptara las condiciones de los recolectores de basura, la huelga podría terminar mañana. Pero a la gente en el poder no le importa. ¿Qué les importa si la ciudad bajo sus pies se ahoga en la inmundicia?

Arthur deja que su ira se acumule, con brasas ardiendo en su pecho

Le duele la cabeza. No es inusual. Le duele a menudo. Como nubes de tormenta que se agitan en su cerebro. Destellos de luces bailando detrás de sus ojos, clavando calientes y afilados pequeños dedos de dolor en la blanda cornea. De alguna manera se siente conectado a su ira, como si un animal grande y peligroso se moviera inquieto en los confines de su cráneo, con el pelaje erizado y las garras afiladas. Se frota dos dedos contra la frente.

Impulsivamente, presiona el extremo humeante de su cigarrillo contra la yema del pulgar y se le corta la respiración. Sus ojos giran hacia atrás y un cálido escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Sus dedos desnudos se clavan en la alfombra sucia. Muerde sus labios mientras aprieta el extremo del cigarrillo con más fuerza en su pulgar, hasta que el dolor es cegador, apagando sus pensamientos. Deja caer el cigarrillo al cenicero en la mesa de café, levanta su mano temblorosa hacia su boca y pasa su dedo quemado sobre su lengua.

Nunca deja que su madre lo vea haciendo cosas como esa, por supuesto, pero el dolor es una constante en su vida, es extrañamente relajante ser el quien se lo inflige a sí mismo. Le devuelve una apariencia de control, un sentido de propiedad sobre su propio cuerpo.

Mira la marca de la quemadura en su pulgar, de color rojo brillante contra la piel pálida, luego escribe en su cuaderno _: Algún día les haré pagar. Haré que me vean._

No se refiere a los niños que lo golpearon. Se refiere a los hombres detrás de los escritorios, los hombres detrás de las paredes, aislados del infierno a su alrededor. Los hombres como Hoyt, como Thomas Wayne.

Él mira las palabras y garabatea el «les haré pagar», tan violentamente que la pluma rasga el papel.

_No quiero lastimar a nadie_ , escribe debajo. _Solo quiero que me vean._

* * *

La noche siguiente, después del trabajo, se encuentra en una mesa en Pogo's. Es noche de aficionados y hay un nuevo comediante, uno que no ha visto antes, un tipo quizás unos años más joven que él: cabello color negro, gafas cuadradas y una camiseta arrugada. Los chistes son típicos y obscenos. Arthur se ríe junto con la multitud y anota las observaciones en su cuaderno.

Capta un pequeño movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Mira hacia arriba, y su corazón salta. Travis está sentado en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Hace contacto visual, alza una mano en gesto de saludo.

Está aquí. _Él está aquí_.

Travis no se mueve. Solo espera, manteniendo el contacto visual.

Lentamente —como en trance— Arthur se pone de pie, mete su cuaderno debajo de un brazo y se acerca a la mesa.

—Hola— dice Travis.

—Ho...hola

—Prometiste invitarme una cerveza si venía. ¿Esa oferta sigue en pie?

—Yo, ehhh. Si, claro —se queda de pie torpemente durante unos segundos, luego saca una silla y se sienta. Es más fácil interactuar con las personas cuando usa pintura facial, cuando se esconde detrás de un personaje. Se siente desnudo sin el maquillaje.

Arthur saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. Algo pasa con sus manos, que ahora tiemblan un poco. Siente la mirada de Travis sobre él, centrada en él. Su cabeza da vueltas. _Él vino aquí, para verme._

Se ha acostumbrado tanto a moverse invisiblemente por el mundo. Convertirse en el centro de atención de alguien siempre es un poco aterrador. Se siente doblado, dividido en dos. Está Arthur sentado en la silla, el Arthur que en él habita, y el Arthur dentro de la cabeza del otro hombre, reflejado en sus ojos marrón madera.

—¿Qué tipo de bebida quieres? —pregunta Arthur.

—Solo cerveza. La que sea más barata.

Cuando llega la camarera, Arthur ordena dos, porque parece grosero no beber si Travis está bebiendo. Las cervezas llegan en breve, botellas altas de color marrón con gotas de humedad.

—No es tan gracioso, ¿verdad? —pregunta Travis, mirando hacia el escenario.

—Está bien. A la multitud parece gustarle.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho sentido del humor —toma un largo trago de su cerveza.

Arthur toma un sorbo tentativo, luego otro sorbo más grande. Tiene un sabor agrio y desagradable, pero le da un cosquilleo en el estómago y lo calienta de formas extrañas. Arthur fuma como una chimenea, pero rara vez toma alcohol. No funciona bien con los diversos medicamentos que explotan y burbujean a través de su sinapsis. Pero una cerveza probablemente no hará daño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunta Travis—. Tus contusiones, quiero decir.

—Todavía duelen. Pero menos que ayer — traga más cerveza. Es más fácil si bebe más rápido, sin dejar que la acidez se mantenga en su lengua—. Mi jefe me hizo pagar el letrero.

—Mierda. ¿De verdad?

Arthur asiente.

—Traté de explicarle lo que pasó, pero no me creyó.

—No creo que me guste tu jefe.

—No creo que a mi tampoco me guste — Arthur suelta una fuerte y estridente risita, hipo y risitas otra vez—. Lo siento —la mezcla de carbonatación y risa parece haber desalojado algo en su pecho, y ahora se siente como si hubiera una gran burbuja atrapada dentro de él, y no puede evitar el hipo y la risa. Sus ojos están llorosos—. Yo, ehh... creo que estoy borracho.

Travis levanta las cejas.

—Todavía no puedes estar borracho.

—Yo no, _ja, ja, ja_ , bebo mucho —un rubor se eleva en sus mejillas. Tiene hipo de nuevo. Oh, Dios. Ya está haciendo el ridículo. Presiona una mano sobre su boca, consciente de que está respirando demasiado rápido. Esta fue una mala idea. Ahogado por la palma de su mano, su risa sale como un gemido.

—Oye —siente una mano en su brazo, un ligero apretón—. Relájate.

Una vez que Arthur se ha detenido, se quita la mano de la boca y respira temblorosamente.

—Lo siento.

—Tienes una condición. Lo entiendo, no hay problema.

—Soy raro. Lo sé.

—Yo también.

Arthur lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me pareces normal.

— Créeme Arthur —dice Travis—, no soy una persona normal. Simplemente lo oculto mejor.

Tal vez esa declaración debería preocuparle. Pero lo calma.

—¿No crees que soy raro?

—No se. Quiero decir, no te conozco muy bien. Puede que si, puede que no. Pero incluso si lo eres, está bien. Soy un tipo bastante raro. He aprendido a aceptarlo. Me siento cómodo con eso, incluso. Me imagino que si eres así, abrázalo. Haz que sea lo tuyo.

Una breve risa escapa de los labios de Arthur.

—Esa es —dice Travis.

—¿Qué?

—Tu verdadera risa. Suena diferente.

—¿Lo es? —un cálido y suave resplandor se filtra a través de sus venas. Quizás sea la cerveza.

Durante unos minutos, beben en un cómodo silencio.

Arthur baja la mirada sobre la mesa. Él sonríe, sonrojado y con la cabeza borrosa. 

—Oye. ¿Conoces esos cómics de Garfield en los periódicos?

—Claro. El del gato.

—Siempre pensé que serían más divertidos sin el gato. Ya sabes. " _Hola, soy John Arbuckle, y este es mi gato, Garfield_ ". Excepto que no hay gato. Solo un espacio vacío. Y te preguntas, _¿qué está pasando con este tipo?_ _¿Está alucinando?_ Un cómic sobre un tipo esquizofrénico solo en su casa, hablando con un gato imaginario, porque no tiene a nadie más. Creo que sería divertido —el vuelve a tener hipo—. Estoy parloteando.

Travis lo mira minuciosa y detenidamente [4].

—Sabes, he hablado con muchas personas en mi vida. Siendo taxista, conoces de todo tipo. Puedo decir con seguridad que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Arthur.

—No sé si eso es un cumplido o no. Pero gracias.

—Es un cumplido. El sentido del humor hace mucho para mantenerse cuerdo en este mundo.

—A veces me mete en problemas. Me río de muchas cosas que la mayoría de las personas no encuentran divertidas.

—¿Como que?

Arthur levanta la cabeza y se quita el cabello de la cara, se pregunta que decir. Da otra calada a su cigarrillo. Lo está matando lentamente, pero lo calma, calma sus nervios. Sus labios comienzan a moverse, casi sin permiso. 

—La basura en las calles, las ratas, los graffitis feos en las paredes del baño. El hecho de que todos vamos a morir algún día, y que la mayoría de nosotros moriremos sin hacer nada importante. De los carteles publicitarios. Pornografía. Cáncer. A veces todo me parece gracioso.

Hay otro largo silencio, y Arthur se da cuenta de que acaba de involucrarse en lo que su terapeuta una vez llamó _comportamiento de auto-_ _complot_ , que es comenzar a establecer una relacion con otro ser humano e inmediatamente decir lo más loco que podía para ahuyentar a la otra persona, para terminar antes de que el inevitable rechazo pudiese ocurrir, y así mantener el dolor dentro de su locus de control. Ella ocasionalmente tiene razon... o solía tenerla, antes que ella decidiera de que él era un caso perdido y se retirara detrás de una suave máscara profesional.

Travis termina su cerveza.

—Voy a pedir un par más —dice. Se pone de pie y se aleja, hacia la barra.

Arthur sospecha que seguirá caminando. Él mira al frente, en el escenario, donde un músico ahora toca rasgueando torpemente su guitarra.

Esto está bien, piensa. No salió tan mal como podría haber pasado. Se las arregló para tener una conversación real con alguien, por una vez. Sabe que fantaseará sobre esto más tarde, patéticamente, ya que ha revisado cada momento de contacto físico y cada palabra amistosa, almacenando esos momentos en su alma como municiones contra las tentaciones del olvido. Esta no fue una mala noche. Menos mal que terminó, antes de que...

—Aquí tienes —Travis coloca otra botella marrón frente a Arthur.

_Él todavía está aquí._

La respiración de Arthur se acelera. Gira la botella entre sus dedos. Como no sabe qué más hacer, sigue bebiendo.

Por ahora su cabeza está un poco nerviosa y tiene problemas para enfocar sus ojos. Un sentimiento desconcertante de vulnerabilidad lo invade. 

—Debería irme a casa —dice—. Ya es tarde. Mi madre se preguntará dónde estoy. No me gusta preocuparla.

Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de que él, un hombre mayor de cuarenta años, acaba de admitir que todavía vive con su madre y que efectivamente tiene un toque de queda.

—Hijito de mamá, ¿eh? —dice Travis. Está sonriendo, pero no es una sonrisa cruel. Hay algo cálido y burlón en sus ojos, casi cariñoso—. Debi haberlo adivinado.

A pesar de su tono amable, Arthur se estremece un poco. 

—¿Parezco un hijito de mamá?

—Si, de hecho. No es algo malo. Pero tienes eso... no lo sé. Esa gentil forma de hablar. Como si hubieras sido educado para ser educado —rasga la esquina de la etiqueta de su cerveza—. No he visto a mis padres en años. De vez en cuando les escribo una tarjeta, les hago saber que estoy bien. Los llamo en cada "luna azul" [5]. Pero no saben dónde vivo o qué hago. Supongo que tengo miedo de decepcionarlos. Estar cerca de tus familiares no es algo malo.

—Es solo mi madre. Nunca conocí a mi padre

La mirada de Travis se alza y se encuentra con la suya brevemente, luego la baja de nuevo. 

—Fui un niño suertudo. Hogar de dos padres, cerca blanca [6], y todo eso. Sin embargo, ahora se siente bastante lejano. Como si fuera otra persona.

El silencio pende entre ellos.

Arthur no se mueve. Sabe que debe irse, pero no quiere hacerlo. Su mirada se enfoca en la mano de Travis, descansando sobre la mesa cerca de la suya, y de repente quiere tocar el dorso de la misma, sentir el cosquilleo de esos pequeños vellos oscuros contra las yemas de sus dedos, tocar la pequeña cicatriz en su nudillo...

Arthur cierra los ojos con fuerza. Está borracho, eso es todo. Está teniendo pensamientos extraños.

—¿Te hiciste eso a ti mismo? — pregunta Travis.

Arthur parpadea un par de veces. 

—¿Qué?

—Esto — Travis se acerca. Los dedos cálidos e insensibles rozan el borde del pulgar de Arthur, el que quemó con el cigarrillo antes.

El pánico atraviesa la fragilidad de su mente. Él tira su mano hacia atrás, la esconde debajo de un brazo. 

—Yo ...— de repente, es difícil respirar por completo. _Estúpido. ¿Por qué no le había puesto una venda?_ —. No sé a qué te refieres.

—No importa —dice Travis—. Pregunta tonta — mira hacia la nada y toma otro trago de su cerveza—. Nos vemos. Gracias por la cerveza.

Arthur traga saliva. Comienza a pararse, tropieza un poco y se estabiliza con una mano en el respaldo de la silla.

—Whoa —Travis se levanta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Perder el equilibrio después de dos cervezas ... y ni siquiera había terminado la segunda. _Ridículo._

—Tal vez. Un poco.

Siente una mano en su espalda, un ancla caliente, y se siente débil y tembloroso, sus ya inestables miembros se convierten en líquido.

—Dejame caminar contigo —dice Travis—. Esas escaleras son una mierda.

Arthur asiente, con la cara ardiendo. Travis camina detrás de él, sube las escaleras empinadas y estrechas que salen del club. En un momento, Arthur tropieza y agarra la barandilla, y Travis pone una mano sobre su espalda nuevamente. Presiona contra un moretón, y un grito estrangulado escapa de la garganta de Arthur.

—Mierda. ¿Estás bien?

—Si. No es nada —se aferra a la barandilla por un momento, esperando a que el dolor desaparezca. Luego continúan, saliendo por la puerta principal, hacia la tarde fría y lluviosa.

—Mi parada de metro está justo bajando la calle —dice Arthur—. Estaré bien desde aquí.

—Está bien —Travis se pone de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Aún así, Arthur no se mueve. La lluvia helada besa la parte posterior de su cuello y se desliza debajo de su cuello. Si se queda aquí demasiado tiempo, se empapará. Pero no puede obligarse a alejarse. 

—Estaba preocupado de que fueras una alucinación —dice de golpe—. Después de la primera vez que te conocí. Pensé que te había inventado.

—Soy real. Pero supongo que eso es lo que diría un producto de tu imaginación —le da a Arthur esa media sonrisa torcida, sin mostrar dientes. Hay algo que a Arthur lo aflige.

De nuevo, piensa en pedir un abrazo. Pero incluso con sus inhibiciones suavizadas, no puede hacerlo. Agarra su pulgar quemado, apretándolo, y el dolor agudo es como un cuchillo cortando la niebla.

Travis todavía es casi un extraño para él. Arthur no sabe lo que quiere. Le gustaría creer que a Travis simplemente le agrada, que tal vez, por una vez en su vida, está haciendo un amigo, como una persona normal, pero el mundo lo ha defraudado demasiadas veces para que se entregue a esa creencia. Travis podría ser un asesino en serie, por lo que sabe. Tal vez está buscando nuevas víctimas, planeando atraer a Arthur a su apartamento y descuartizarlo...

Eso podría no ser tan malo, piensa. Ser asesinado por alguien agradable. Alguien con manos cálidas. Hay peores caminos por recorrer.

— _Jaja. ¡Ja, ja, ja!_ —se lleva una mano a la boca—. Lo siento.

—Te disculpas mucho.

—Es un reflejo. Soy ta... — se muerde la lengua, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le duela.

Travis se encoge de hombros. 

—No tiene nada de malo. Es solo una observación.

Se quedan bajo la lluvia, bajo el resplandor amarillo de la farola, mirándose.

—Quizás no debería decir esto—dice Travis—. Pero esos chicos que te golpearon ... quiero lastimarlos.

Arthur lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—No digo que lo vaya hacer. Quiero decir, ni siquiera vi sus caras. Ni idea se quiénes son. Solo digo, parte de mí quiere hacerlo. Todavía sientes dolor. Lo puedo notar. Lo escucho en tu respiración. Odio que esos imbéciles te hayan hecho eso y se hayan salido con la suya.

Arthur se agarra el brazo.

—Eran solo niños. Probablemente crecieron en Ciudad Gótica. En estas calles, no conocen nada más. Esta ciudad es cruel. Hace a la gente cruel. Esto, no es su culpa.

—Quiero lastimar a tu jefe de mierda, también.

—Bueno, con eso estoy de acuerdo.

Travis sonríe.

Arthur traga saliva, da un paso.

—¿Puedo verte de nuevo algún día?

—Seguro. Estaré cerca. Tal vez vuelva aquí mañana —se da vuelta—. Volveré y terminaré mi cerveza.

—Bueno.

Arthur voltea y empieza a caminar. Cuando se acerca al final de la cuadra, mira por encima del hombro y Travis sigue parado afuera del club, mirándolo.

* * *

Toma el metro a casa aturdido. Hay un zumbido cálido y no desagradable en el fondo de su cabeza. Siente como si estuviera flotando.

Se encuentra repitiendo la conversación con Travis en su cabeza, sus labios moldean las palabras mientras las repite suavemente para sí mismo.

Se baja del metro, el último tren de la noche.

Solo después de que se aleja se da cuenta de que dejó su cuaderno en el club.

___________________________________

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:**

[1] En el texto original dice " _TV DINNER_ ". TV-Dinner (denominada también comida preparada, **cena congelada** o comida de microondas) es una especie de alimento precocinado que se envasa en un recipiente de plástico. Requiere poca preparación y contiene todos los elementos para ser servidos. El invento fue desarrollado por la marca C.A. Swanson & Sons en 1953. (fuente: Wikipedia)

[²] En el texto original se presenta como **Salisbury steak:** (denominado también _hamburger steak_ , torta de carne en Costa Rica, **filete Salisbury** , o filete ruso en España) es una preparación a base de carne picada de vacuno (algunas ocasiones de carne de cerdo , o incluso mezcla de ambas). La carne picada se suele hacer en forma esférica y luego se aplasta para que parezca un filete, se suele freír o hacer a la parrilla, se sirve caliente acompañado de salsas (una de las más típicas es la brown sauce).Es un alimento que se presenta pre-cocinado en los famosos TV-Dinner y a veces es elaborado de forma industrial en formato de filete reestructurado. (fuente Wikipedia)

Adicionalmente, como ya mencioné antes, este tipo de filete puede ir acompañado con salsas de diferentes tipos, una de ellas es la salsa de pescado que puede ser de ciertos colores incluyendo uno similar al gris.

Como es común en la carne envasada, con el tiempo le salen algunas manchas grises, es normal, pero si es que está acompañado de un olor fetido pues la carne sin duda esta malograda.

[³] En este párrafo se hace una descripción bastante despectiva del filete salisbury, en el texto en ingles dice: "… _which has the consistency of boogers baked into a patty and smothered with lukewarm cum"._ Dando a notar el evidente rechazo de Arthur hacia este alimento.

[4] La oracion en ingles dice: " _Travis gives him a long, searching look_ ". El termino " _searching look_ " generalmente significa mirar a alguien como si tratara de descubrir significados tácitos adicionales de algo que dijeron, o sea, descifrar un mensaje "oculto".

[5] La oración en su idioma origen dice así: " _Every once in a blue moon I’ll call them_ ". El término « _once in a blue moon»_ hace referencia a algo que sucede muy raras veces. Si lo puse en su traducción literal era para no quitarle lo informal y jocoso de esta oración. Hasta aquí se habrán dado cuenta que el lenguaje de Travis es informal, hasta vulgar, dice muchas jergas a diferencia de Arthur. Si hubiera puesto «los llamo raras veces», se vería casi formal, y ya sabemos que Travis no es tanto así. Pero si tiene alguna objeción no dude en comentarlo.

[6] " _Two-parent household, white picket fence, all that_." El término « _white picked fence_ », en español "cerca blanca", simboliza a la ideal familia de clase media estadounidense, es un icono de estatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error ortográfico o de traducción les agradecería bastante que me lo hagan saber en los comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 3

—Arthur, ¿dónde está tu diario?

Esta sentado en la oficina de la Dr. Kane, con las manos cruzadas delante de él. Una rodilla tiembla, no puede mantenerla quieta.

—Lo perdí.

Ella levanta las cejas, una pregunta silenciosa.

—Lo dejé en el club —dijo— y luego volví a buscarlo al día siguiente pero desapareció. Pregunté por ahí, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba. Tal vez alguien simplemente lo tiró.

Eso sería en el mejor de los casos, de todos modos.

—Bueno —dice ella—. Quizás puedas comenzar uno nuevo.

—Supongo. Pero tenía muchas cosas escritas en el anterior, muchos chistes, material que no quiero olvidar. Me molesta que ya no lo tenga.

—Estoy segura de que pensarás en nuevos chistes.

Sin embargo, el material perdido no es el mayor problema. El cuaderno también estaba lleno de sus pensamientos privados, garabatos con su letra desordenada pero aún legible. Sabe que los clientes recurrentes en Pogo's lo han visto escribiendo en su diario. Quien lo haya encontrado allí podría haberlo reconocido, lo relacionaria con él.

Está bastante seguro de que no hay nada allí que pueda llevarlo a la cárcel, no hay amenazas contra individuos específicos. Pero ha escrito cosas como: _«A veces quiero ver arder esta ciudad»_

Y, por supuesto, están las mujeres: imágenes recortadas de revistas para hombres, que compra en la estación de servicio, pegadas en las páginas. En algunas de ellas, les garabateó los ojos, dejando vacíos agujeros negros y les dibujó colmillos afilados en la boca. Otras están desfiguradas, les corto la cabeza o las extremidades con unas tijeras. Él lo considera un tipo de arte, que refleja sus propios sentimientos dolorosos y conflictivos en torno al sexo (su terapeuta lo animó a no censurarse), pero está bastante seguro de que un observador casual echaría un vistazo y supondría que es una especie de monstruo sádico.

Un extraño cualquiera que lo encuentre sería lo suficientemente malo. Pero podría ser peor: Travis podría haberlo alzado.

¿Y si está horrorizado?

La rodilla de Arthur tiembla con más intensidad. Sus dedos ansían por un cigarrillo, pero ha estado tratando de abstenerse.

—¿Tuviste pensamientos negativos? — pregunta la Dr. Kane, distrayéndolo.

Arthur presiona su quemadura autoinfligida con el dedo índice de la otra mano. La marca aún es visible, un notorio color rosa en el centro de su huella digital.

—Unos cuantos —dice.

Ella mira hacia abajo. Sus labios se tensan ligeramente, y él sabe que ella ve la quemadura, pero la mujer solo mira hacia otro lado.

—¿Hay algo que quieras hablar?

Presiona el dedo con más fuerza contra la quemadura, hasta que el dolor lo hace lagrimear.

Hubo un momento en que sus sesiones se sentían más como conversaciones reales, cuando ella parecía interesarse en él como persona. Pero entonces algo cambió. No sabe qué. Puede que no tenga nada que ver con él. Por todo lo que sabe, ella podría estar pasando por un divorcio caótico, o lidiando con la muerte de un padre.

O tal vez ella simplemente se dio cuenta de la verdad: que él es un caso perdido. Que verter su tiempo y esfuerzo en él es como verter agua en un balde lleno de agujeros, porque nunca mejorará. Cualquiera sea la razón, sus sesiones ahora se sienten como una serie de líneas guionizadas.

—Solo estoy preocupado, sobre todo por mi diario —dice—. Y me preocupo por mi madre.

—¿Tu madre?

—Quiero decir... si algo me pasa, ella estará sola.

—¿Qué crees que te va a pasar, Arthur?— pregunta con cortesía vacía. Y luego, porque es necesario, pregunta— ¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas de nuevo?

Duda.

El último intento de Arthur fue hace años, y de todos modos no recuerda bien ese momento. Ahora, tiene una madre anciana que rara vez sale del departamento, que depende de él para hacer la mayor parte de las compras. Ella se asusta fácilmente, y la constante ola de violencia en las noticias le ha hecho temer viajar en el metro o en el autobús. Si él desaparece, ella simplemente se acurrucará en el sofá, se esconderá de las crecientes facturas y seguirá escribiendo cartas sin sentido a su antiguo empleador hasta que el propietario la desaloje. La muerte es un privilegio que no puede permitirse.

—No planeo morir —dice—. Son solo... fantasías.

—Fantasías.

Es realmente molesto, la forma en que ella simplemente le repite todo a él. Un loro o una grabadora podría hacer su trabajo, en ese caso.

—Si. Solo juegos mentales que hago conmigo mismo.

Ella junta sus uñas haciendo ruido. Cuando él no dice nada más, la doctora dice:

—Muy bien, entonces. Si no hay nada más, supongo que hemos terminado por esta semana.

Su sesión aún no ha terminado. Acaba de confesar que tiene fantasías de suicidio. Y ella lo está despidiendo. Una vena late en su sien.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—¿Si?

—¿Cuando deje de importarle?, ¿y por qué?

Sus hombros se tensan. Por un instante, su semblante neutra ¹ cae, y él ve un destello de dolor e ira.

—Tengo muchos clientes, Arthur. Más tarde, atenderé a una niña que fue violada repetidamente por su propio padre. Y después de ella, a una anciana que está en peligro de ser desalojada de su departamento porque su hijo le extorsiona constantemente y se niega a dejar que vea a su único nieto a menos que ella financie su adicción a la heroína. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Pero este programa tiene recursos limitados, y esta ciudad tiene mucha gente sufriendo. Estoy haciendo el doble del trabajo por la mitad del salario. Cuando llego a casa por la noche, estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo ver.

Arthur baja la mirada.

—Yo... lo siento.

Ella exhala, el silencio pende entre ellos.

—No. Discúlpame —dice en voz baja—. Yo... no debería haberte dicho todo eso. Ha sido un día duro. Pero tienes derecho a esperar profesionalidad de mi parte. Y trataré de estar más atenta —ella le da una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Hay algo más de lo que quisieras hablar? Todavía te quedan unos minutos.

Considera contarle lo que sucedió en el trabajo. _Un compañero de trabajo trató de venderme un arma, pero le dijo que no_. En parte porque Arthur no tiene una licencia para portarla, pero sobretodo porque teme que una pistola sea demasiado tentadora, puede apuntarse a si mismo en una mala noche. Tal vez la Dr. Kane estaría orgullosa de él por negarse. Tal vez no importaría.

—No —dice—. Eso es todo—, se va. Siente una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

Él sabe que tiene suerte en tener este programa. No es como si pudiera pagar esta ayuda por su cuenta. Su terapeuta acaba de confirmar lo que ya sabía: es una carga para un sistema que ya está tenso. Le estaría haciendo un favor a ella y a la ciudad si se vuela los sesos. Un saco triste enfermo mental menos que absorbe recursos.

Pero él no está listo para eso. Debajo del dolor hay un pequeño y sofocante desafío.

El mundo quiere que desaparezca. Si se rinde y muere, el mundo gana.

Un grupo de adolescentes que ríen a carcajadas pasan a su izquierda, y él se estremece un poco. Por inercia, sus músculos se tensan en una respuesta de lucha o huida... pero continúan su camino, sin darse cuenta de él. Arthur exhala. Casi desea haber tomado el arma de Randall. Tal vez se sentiría más seguro solo llevándola consigo.

Una risa corta e irregular escapa de su garganta. Un payaso con una pistola. Hay algo gracioso ahí, en algún lado.

***

Ese día tiene un trabajo en el hospital de niños. Intenta olvidar el cuaderno, intenta perderse en el acto, convertirse en Carnaval. Cuenta chistes, canta y baila. Hace trucos de magia y tuerce globos largos en forma de flores y perros.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —le pregunta a una niña con ojos color avellana y cabeza calva.

—Brontosaurio.

—Oh, amo a los dinosaurios. Brontosaurio ... ese es el que tiene el cuello y la cola grandes y largos, ¿verdad?

Sabe cómo hacer una jirafa, que según él está lo suficientemente cerca, puede dejar algo extra en el extremo para la cola. El globo rechina cuando lo dobla y amarra.

— ¿Crees que esos largos cuellos suyos alguna vez se enredaron?

Ella se ríe.

—Tal vez.

—Eran muy altos. Si alguna vez arrojaste tu frisbi demasiado alto y aterrizó en el techo, apuesto a que podrías pedirle a uno que se acerque y te lo traiga.

—No había frisbis en ese entonces, tonto.

—¿De verdad? ¡Supongo que tienes razón! —termina el dinosaurio globo.

La niña lo toma y lo abraza contra su pecho.

—Gracias.

Y para ese momento, al menos, su existencia tiene un propósito.

***

Esa noche, mientras está calentando un poco de té para su madre, suena el teléfono.

Arthur se paraliza. Es raro que suene el teléfono. Cuando lo hace, generalmente es el arrendador quien llama por el alquiler atrasado... pero pagó a tiempo este mes. Incluso si no tiene idea de cómo se las arreglará el próximo mes.

Lentamente, lo alcanza, presiona el plástico lúgubre contra su oreja. 

—Arthur Fleck.

—Hola —dice una voz familiar—. Soy Travis.

La boca de Arthur se abre. Por un instante, todo dentro de él se queda quieto.

—¿Cómo...? —mira hacia la otra habitación, donde su madre está viendo la televisión, y baja la voz en un susurro—. ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—Busqué "payasos de fiesta" en la guía telefónica. Solo hay dos agencias de payasos en Ciudad Gótica. Llamé a las dos y pregunté si había un Arthur Fleck trabajando alli. El llamado Ha-Ha's dijo que sí. Le dije que tenía un artículo personal que necesitaba devolverte y que prefería dártelo yo mismo, y pregunté si tenían registrado el número de teléfono de tu casa. Un chico me lo dio —una breve pausa—. Supongo que es un poco extraño que yo llame a tu casa así.

—No, es... espera. ¿Articulo personal?

—Tu libreta.

Siente un vuelco en el corazón.

—Lo encontré en Pogo's. En la mesa. Regresé varias veces allí pero no te vi. Y no quería entregárselo a tu jefe en Ha-Ha's. Entonces, pensé que me pondría en contacto contigo.

—¿Tú...—la voz de Arthur se quiebra un poco. Traga saliva—. ¿Leíste algo?

—Solo le di un vistazo. No lo vi muy de cerca. Solo lo guarde para ti.

Arthur cierra los ojos y exhala un suave suspiro de alivio. 

—Gracias. He estado muy preocupado desde que lo perdí. Yo...

— _¿Feliz?_ —grita su madre desde la sala de estar—. ¿ _Con quién estás hablando? ¿Es el propietario?_

—Espera —cubre el receptor con una mano y le responde— _¡No, descuida mamá! Es ... alguien que conozco_ —descubre el receptor y dice sin aliento—. Lo siento ¿Podemos encontrarnos en algún lado?

—Claro —una pausa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Si, es solo mi mamá. Como sea, hay un restaurante en la calle de Pogo's, una cafetería. Quizás pueda encontrarte allí. ¿Mañana por la mañana tal vez? O...

—Conozco el lugar. Puedo estar allí en veinte minutos. Si estás libre.

— _Arthur, ¿sigues hablando por teléfono?_

— _¡Estoy colgando ahora, mamá!_ —hace una mueca, sabiendo cómo esto debe sonar para Travis—. Lo siento. Si, estaré allí— cuelga.

Enciende un cigarrillo, mira su mano y la ve temblar un poco. Entra en la sala de estar, toma su chaqueta donde está colocada sobre el sofá y se la pone.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta su madre.

—Voy a salir.

—¿A esta hora? Pensé que íbamos a ver a Murray.

—Lo siento mamá. Esto es algo importante. Volveré tarde esta noche, pero no me esperes, ¿de acuerdo? Si tienes sueño, ve a la cama.

—Arthur, ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Con quién estabas hablando por teléfono? Estás actuando extraño.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero todo está bien, lo prometo. Solo necesito conseguir algo. Te amo, mamá —antes de que ella pueda protestar más, él se apresura a salir del apartamento.

* * *

  
Cuando llega al restaurante, Travis ya estaba allí, sentado en una mesa de la esquina, con una taza de café en una mano y el cuaderno sobre la mesa frente a él.

Arthur se queda inmóvil y aguanta la respiración. Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que vio a Travis. Una confusa oleada de emociones lo invade: vértigo, miedo y otras cosas, demasiado complicadas como para nombrar.

Travis está mirando por la ventana. Todavía no ve a Arthur.

—Hola —dice Arthur. Su voz sale un poco delgada y sin aliento.

Los ojos cafes oscuros se cruzan con los suyos en la habitación. Travis sonríe, una cálida y relajada media sonrisa.

—Hola.

Arthur se acerca y se sienta. Mira fijamente a Travis, y algo le sorprende ² ; a pesar de que esta es la tercera vez que se encuentran, hay algo profundamente familiar en su rostro. Se siente como una cara que ha visto miles de veces, una cara que conoce desde hace años. ¿Por qué?

—Aquí está —Travis empuja el cuaderno hacia él.

Arthur lo agarra, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Gracias. Realmente aprecio esto. Más de lo que puedo decir.

Travis asiente.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Tal vez solo café —su estómago se revuelve demasiado para cualquier otra cosa.

Travis llama a la camarera.

—¿Qué te gustaría pedir, cariño?—, pregunta ella, con un bolígrafo sobre su libreta.

—Ordenare una rebanada de pie de manzana con queso derretido.

—¿Queso? —pregunta ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si. Simplemente coloque una rebanada de queso americano encima y caliéntelo en el microondas. ¿Arthur?

—Café para mí. Gracias.

—Está bien, pastel y un café a la orden.

Después de que la camarera se va, Arthur dice:

—Nunca he comido queso en el pie de manzana.

—Debe ser algo de Nueva York —dice Travis—. Siempre lo compraba allí. Pero aquí en Ciudad Gotica cada vez que pido pie de manzana con queso, la gente me mira como si fuera un poco extraño. Sin embargo, sabe bien.

La camarera regresa y pone una taza de café frente a Arthur y un plato frente a Travis. El brillante queso anaranjado gotea sobre los bordes. Travis se muerde los labios.

Arthur vierte un poco de crema en polvo a su café y toma un sorbo. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan sobre la superficie gastada de su cuaderno.

—Te tomaste muchas molestias para traérmelo.

—No fue mucha molestia. Solo un par de llamadas telefónicas.

El pastel huele bien. El estómago de Arthur suena.

Travis levanta la vista y luego empuja el plato hacia él.

—Come.

No puede resistirse. Da un mordisco y luego otro.

—Oh —dice—. Eso muy bueno.

—¿Lo ves?

Arthur sonríe. La sonrisa se desvanece un poco.

—¿Realmente no lo leíste?

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? ¿Planeas asesinar a Thomas Wayne?

Un sonido estrangulado escapa de la garganta de Arthur.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo... yo no...

—Relájate —dice Travis—. Es solo una broma.

—Oh —exhala—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco nervioso ahora mismo. Es solo que ... hay algunas cosas realmente personales allí. No se lo he mostrado a nadie excepto a la Dra. Kane, mi terapeuta —hace una pausa—. ¿Por qué Thomas Wayne?

—Quiero decir, nada en particular contra él, es solo que su jeta fingida ³ está en la televisión todos los días y me aburre — Travis toma un sorbo de su café—. Pero de todos modos, es como dije. Solo di una mirada, o sea ... no me malinterpretes, me dio curiosidad. Pero leer el diario de alguien sin su permiso es como espiarlo desnudo. No me sobrepasaría con eso [4].

Arthur siente que el calor le sube a la cara. Claro, Travis tuvo que buscar la analogía más incómoda posible. Arthur recurre al humor, echándose el cabello sobre un hombro e imitando una voz aguda y femenina con un acento sureño [5] entrecortado:

—Bueno, me alegra saber que quedan algunos caballeros en el mundo. Resulta que nunca le muestro mi diario a nadie antes de la tercera cita.

Una sonrisa crece desde una esquina de la boca de Travis.

—No sabía que era una cita.

La cara de Arthur arde más. Su rodilla derecha comienza a temblar debajo de la mesa.

—Yo, um.

—Es otra broma —Travis come otro bocado del pastel—. Debo advertirte, sin embargo, que en realidad no soy un caballero.

—Sin embargo, lo eres. Te detuviste y me ayudaste después de que esos chicos me golpearon. Y trajiste mi libreta. No hubieras hecho esas cosas si no fueras una persona decente .

Travis esboza una sonrisa, aunque se desvanece rápidamente.

—Supongo que soy un tonto para un payaso en apuros —el mira su plato—. No me gusta ver a las personas lastimar a otras. Me dan ganas de hacerles algo —golpea los restos del pastel con el tenedor—. ¿Estuviste alguna vez en la guerra, Arthur?

Bueno, ese fue un cambio abrupto de tema.

—No.

—Estuve en Vietnam durante unos años. Hace mucho tiempo. Tenía diecinueve años cuando me reclutaron. Me pregunto porque... no lo sé, tus ojos estan perdidos a veces, como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar. Lo noté la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Se pregunta que decir. Él nunca habla de esto, no con nadie. Se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua y mueve la rodilla.

—Estaba en Arkham.

Travis se queda quieto por unos segundos.

—¿El hospital?

—Sí —Arthur le da una sonrisa forzada—. No hice nada violento —agrega rápidamente—. Solo estaba ... en una situación muy mala —enciende un cigarrillo y toma una bocanada lenta —. No tenía que preocuparme por ser reclutado, al menos. Supongo que hay algunos beneficios de estar loco. De cualquier modo hubiera sido un terrible soldado.

—Yo era un buen soldado. Bueno, eso me dice la gente. Pero no creo que ser un buen soldado me haya convertido en un buen hombre — tritura su servilleta lentamente—. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. He lastimado a mucha gente.

Se pregunta si Travis está hablando de las personas con las que luchó en la guerra, o algo más.

De nuevo, Arthur humedece sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

—Pienso en lastimar a la gente, a veces — las palabras salen de su boca antes de que tenga la oportunidad de detenerlas—. Yo nunca lo he hecho, pero lo pienso. Odio esa parte de mí, pero no puedo evitarlo. A veces me enojo tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Hay tanta gente horrible en esta ciudad. Sé que a veces son horribles porque han sido heridos, o porque tienen miedo o no tienen nada mejor, pero ... hay tanta gente mala — traga saliva—. Me preocupa que yo también sea así algún día. Que lastime a la gente.

—No me pareces una persona violenta.

—No has visto lo que hay dentro de mi diario.

Travis lleva la taza de café a sus labios y se detiene.

—¿Quieres que lo lea?

El cuerpo de Arthur se estremece, como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría verlo. Si me das tu permiso.

Arthur gira nerviosamente un botón de su camisa.

—¿Por qué querría que lo leyeras?

—Porque estás solo. Porque quieres que alguien te entienda.

Él abre la boca para responder. Le tiemblan los labios y presiona una mano sobre ellos. No va a comenzar a reír. Ahora no.

—Lo leeré ahora mismo si quieres, justo delante de ti. O me lo puedes dar y me lo llevaré a casa. O puedes levantarte e irte en este momento, y no volveré a llamarte a menos que quieras que lo haga. O simplemente podemos sentarnos aquí y seguir comiendo pastel y café y olvidarnos de toda esta conversación. Pediré otra rebanada de pie de manzana con queso. Tal vez un poco de sopa. Lo que quieras.

Arthur se siente inmóvil, sin respirar.

Se siente visto de una manera que es estimulante y a la vez aterradora. Porque Travis tiene razón: quiere ser entendido. Quiere abrirse. Su corazón y su mente están en esas páginas: toda la fealdad desordenada, el anhelo, la confusión, el odio a sí mismo y los sueños imposibles. Arthur ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida preguntándose si incluso existía. Se ha acostumbrado a nunca ser visto, ni siquiera por su madre, porque le oculta las peores partes de sí mismo. Su apodo para él, _Feliz_ , es como una broma de mal gusto. Para la Dra. Kane, él es solo otro cliente, otra demanda de su tiempo y energía. Pero para Travis...

Ni siquiera sabe lo que es para Travis. Él no entiende esto en absoluto. Pero tampoco quiere que se detenga.

—Quiero que lo leas —dice suavemente—. Pero yo ... tengo miedo. Me temo que me vas a odiar.

Travis duda ... luego mete la mano en su abrigo marrón y saca un cuaderno negro liso. Lo desliza sobre la mesa.

—Toma — dice.

Arthur lo mira fijamente.

—Es mi viejo diario—dice—. Mantuve uno, hace unos años, cuando trabajaba en Nueva York —las yemas de sus dedos descansan sobre la tapa—. Nunca le he mostrado esto a nadie. Pensé en tirarlo, más de una vez. Hay algunas cosas bastante horribles aquí. Mucha rabia. Me gustaría decir que no soy el verdadero yo, pero quién demonios sabe lo que eso significa. De todos modos, me imagino que si me vas a mostrar el tuyo, seria lo justo—, empuja el cuaderno hacia Arthur—. Deberías saber el tipo de persona que soy.

Lentamente, Arthur toma el diario. Desliza su propio diario sobre la mesa hacia Travis, y él lo toma. Sus dedos rozan los nudillos de Arthur, provocandole una sacudida profunda en las entrañas. El cosquilleo se envuelve en la base de su columna vertebral.

—¿Quieres el último bocado de ese pastel?—pregunta Travis.

***

  
Abandonan el restaurante poco después. Se paran bajo la luz amarilla de la farola [6]. Arthur sostiene el cuaderno de Travis debajo de su brazo. Todavía no ha mirado adentro. Travis desliza el cuaderno de Arthur en uno de los espaciosos bolsillos de su abrigo. Arthur siente que acaba de entregarle a Travis una parte de sí mismo. Una ventana a su cabeza.

Mira el rostro de Travis y, de repente, se da cuenta de por qué le parece tan familiar.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que pareces un joven Murray Franklin?

Travis arrastra los pies, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, me lo dicen mucho. Aunque, no estamos relacionados. Ni siquiera veo su programa. ¿Te gusta?

—Él es mi héroe. Desde que era un niño, soñé con estar en su programa —duda—. ¿Puedo ...? —baja la mirada hacia sus zapatos—. No importa.

—Dilo.

Respira y mira hacia arriba.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

La expresión de Travis sigue siendo ilegible, y Arthur desea poder agarrar las palabras y volver a meterlas en su boca. Ahora realmente ha arruinado esto. Ahora Travis se alejará y ...

—No he hecho esto por un tiempo —dice Travis—. Podría estar un poco oxidado. Pero lo intentaré —abre los brazos.

Arthur da un paso tentativo hacia él, luego otro. Se hunde en el abrazo de Travis y lo rodea con sus brazos.

Él es cálido. Huele a cigarrillos, pero debajo hay algo almizclado pero agradable, casi dulce. Arthur cierra los ojos. Los brazos de Travis se aprietan a su alrededor. Puede sentir el cosquilleo en su cuello. Se siente bien, tan bien. Los brazos de Travis son como un cálido capullo que lo envuelve y lo mantiene a salvo.

Un coche pasa repentinamente, con faros deslumbrantes. Alguien grita:

—¡Oigan maricones!

Una botella sale volando por la ventana y se rompe con un tintineo estrepitoso contra la pared del restaurante. Arthur se sobresalta.

La risa llena el aire, luego se desvanece cuando el auto gira en una esquina y desaparece.

Arthur traga saliva. Se aleja, respira inestable y se rodea con los brazos.

—¿Arthur?

Parpadea rápidamente, sus ojos están húmedos por las lágrimas retenidas. No quiere que le moleste. Pero no es la primera vez que se le llama por esa palabra.

No es como si hubiera estado con un hombre. Nunca ha estado con _nadie_ de esa manera. Él solo (bueno, mayormente) se siente atraído por las mujeres pero aún así ... es diferente. Lo sabe. Nunca ha sido capaz de borrar el tono casi femenino en su voz, la forma en que se tambalea y suena aguda a veces, y una parte de él se pregunta si la razón por la que se convirtió en payaso fue porque era la única forma socialmente aceptable para que use maquillaje. Se pregunta si otros hombres pueden oler eso en él.

Se pregunta si Travis estaría disgustado, si lo supiera.

Ó...

—Arthur —Travis coloca una mano sobre su brazo y sobresalta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si — fuerza una sonrisa.

—No importa lo que piensen esos imbéciles. No son nadie.

—Lo sé —pero de repente, no puede encontrar la mirada de Travis. Empieza a reírse, se ahoga. Su pulso retumba en su cabeza—. Yo, ehh... debería irme —cruza la calle, agarrando el cuaderno de Travis.

Su propia respiración rápida resuena en sus oídos. Se ríe de nuevo, más fuerte, y se muerde la muñeca, tratando de sofocar el sonido. Cuando abre la boca, sus dientes han dejado un anillo de profundas huellas en su piel.

_____________________________________

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:**

[¹] La oracion en ingles esta escrita asi: " _For an instant, her_ ** _blank mask_** _slips, and he sees a flash of hurt and anger."_ Subraye "blank mask" por que su traducción literal al español no tendría sentido. Como ya es sabido el lenguaje literario usa bastantes figuras literarias como analogía, metáfora, etc. Este termino al parecer es una metáfora, hace referencia a una actitud sin expresiones y atenta, pues su trabajo como psicóloga lo amerita, es por eso que lo traduje como "semblante neutral"

[²] _He stares at Travis, and it strikes him._ El termino "strikes" esta empleado de forma coloquial, que significa sorpresa o asombro.

[³] _"I mean, nothing in particular against him, it's just that his waxy mug is on TV every day and I get kinda sick of it."_ El termino " _waxy mug_ " hace referencia al rostro de una persona que es descarado, fingido, sinverguenza, malhumorado. Puse "jeta fingida" para destacar el disgusto de Travis hacia Tomas Wayne. 

Por cierto uno de los conceptos de jeta es:Persona que actúa con desvergüenza, descaro o falta de respeto.

[4] La oracion original es: " _I draw the line at that"_. En ingles quiere decir que una persona debe poner un limite a algo, o en términos coloquiales "no debe pasarse de la raya"

[5] En EE.UU existen varios acentos y dialectos segun la zona geografica, en la parte del sur tiene su propio acento que es bien marcado y característico, tambien tiene sus propios términos. Este acento se destaca por que hablan _mas despacio_ que el resto de estadounidenses (ojo a eso). Cabe destacar que la parte sur EE.UU esta abarcado por zonas mayormente rurales.

[6] _They stand in the yellow pool of the streetlight._ No tiene una traducción literal al español pero da a entender que se refiere al alumbramiento de la farola.


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando Arthur llega a casa, Penny todavía está despierta, esperándolo. Ella lo mira, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su expresión es tensa. 

—¿Dónde estabas?

Arthur se congela. Está enfadada, es obvio, odia verla molesta. 

—Salí con un amigo. Perdí mi cuaderno, él lo encontró y me lo devolvió.

—¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de ese amigo?

Él juega con un botón de su camisa.

— Acabo de conocerlo hace una semana.

—Bueno, creo que es extraño. Recibes llamadas telefónicas a altas horas de la noche y desapareces por horas. Eso no es de ti.

—Mamá, soy un hombre adulto. Puedo salir de noche si quiero, no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo.

—No le estás comprando drogas a ese hombre, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Si compras cosas de la calle, no se sabe lo qué podrían hacerte.

—No estoy usando drogas, mamá.

—No quiero que tengas un colapso como lo tuviste antes. No podría soportar eso — está sollozando ahora, secándose los ojos.

—Mamá ...—da un paso tentativo hacia adelante—. Por favor no llores. No ocurre nada malo.

—Pensé que nunca te dejarían salir de ese horrible lugar. Todos esos locos ...—se abraza a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No voy a volver a Arkham. No tienes por que preocuparte.

—No pertenecías allí, Arthur. Estabas un poco triste, eso es todo. Y te encerraron con asesinos y abusadores de niños y Dios sabe quiénes más.

Un músculo en la esquina de su ojo se contrae.

—No solo estaba un poco triste, mamá —dice en voz baja—. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

—No pasó nada —agacha la cabeza y se tapa las orejas con las manos, como una niña—. Todo fue solo un malentendido.

Una parte de él quiere seguir presionando, para que ella lo reconozca, para decirle: " _M_ _amá, terminé en Arkham porque intenté suicidarme"._

Hizo un trabajo descuidado al hacerlo, cortándose estúpidamente —hizo un corte largo pero no profundo en su muñeca— por lo que falló. Aún así, había mucha sangre. Su madre lo encontró. Ella gritó, llamó a una ambulancia.

Ahora, parece decidida en fingir que nunca ocurrió todo ese incidente. Tal vez ella realmente lo había olvidado, lo bloqueó de su mente.

Arthur baja la mirada. Hablar sobre sus problemas de salud mental la molesta. No tiene sentido desenterrar el pasado ahora.

—Ahora eres feliz, ¿verdad? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Claro que lo soy, mamá. Lo prometo, estoy bien.

La ama, pero a veces es tan agotador. Tener que fingir, tener que asegurarle constantemente que él está bien cuando no lo está.

—Vamos ... déjame traerte un vaso de agua, y luego puedes irte a la cama. Ya es tarde.

***

Después de que su madre finalmente se durmiera, Arthur se sienta en el sofá, mirando la portada del cuaderno de Travis. Toca los bordes irregulares.

Piensa en acostarse y leerlo mañana. Pero sabe que no podrá dormir. Su pulso golpea en los huecos de sus muñecas. Travis le dijo que había cosas malas ahí. Pero no puede ser peor que su propio diario, ¿verdad?

Lentamente, lo abre.

_10 de mayo. Gracias a Dios por la lluvia que ha ayudado a lavar la suciedad y la basura de las aceras. Todos los animales salen de noche: putas, zorras apestosas, sodomitas, maricas, cabros, viciosos, drogadictos, corruptos... Algún día un buen aguacero arrasara con toda esta basura de las calles._

El estómago de Arthur se aprieta un poco con las palabras: _sodomitas, maricas, cabros_ , y su mente se dirige a las risas de los hombres que pasaron conduciendo por la calle, el estrépito y el tintineo de la botella arrojada rompiéndose contra la pared. _¡Oigan maricones_! Siente una dolorosa risa que se acumula en su pecho, rascando en su interior.

Luego su mirada se desvía hacia el margen al lado de este párrafo, donde hay otro mensaje, garabateado con tinta de diferente color: **_Travis, pedazo de mierda. Tu eres la verdadera basura._**

Arthur está confundido por un momento. ¿Alguien más ha escrito esto en respuesta? No. Es la misma letra.

Sigue leyendo.

_La soledad me ha seguido toda mi vida. En todas partes. En bares, en automóviles, aceras, tiendas, en todas partes. No hay escapatoria. Soy el hombre solitario de Dios._

El escrito al lado en el margen dice:

_**No es de extrañar que seas jodidamente miserable. Estás obsesionado con tu propia miseria. Sigues chupandola como si fuera una teta, como si fuera una polla. Eres la puta de la miseria, Travis. Eso es lo que eres: Una maldita puta chupapollas. No puedes tener suficiente de la polla de la miseria en tu culo. Hombre solitario de Dios, dame un respiro, Travis. Los perdedores como tú son una moneda de diez centavos por docena.** _

Arthur sigue leyendo, pasando las páginas.

_La vi por primera vez en la sede de la Campaña de Palantine entre la 63 y Broadway. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco. Apareció como un ángel. Fuera de este sucio desastre, ella estaba sola. Nadie puede tocarla._

Los márgenes responden _ **: ¿Seguro que la cagaste, verdad? Llevándola a un jodido cine porno, ¿en qué estabas pensando, Travis?, patético imbécil. No es de extrañar que ella no te quisiera.**_

Otro apunte: _Lo único que necesitaba mi vida era un lugar a donde ir. Creo que vivir pensando en uno mismo es morboso, tan solo necesitamos convertirnos en alguien como todos los demás._

La respuesta, garabateada en toda la página, superpuesta en las letras del apunte original: **_¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE ESTAS HABLANDO?_**

Y otro apunte: _Ahora veo esto claramente. Toda mi vida apunta en una dirección. Nunca ha habido una elección para mí._

**_Tu, gallina de mierda_** —responde el margen—. _**Culpando al destino por la mierda que has hecho.**_

Cada vez que Arthur vio a Travis, siempre le ha parecido tan tranquilo y confiado, tan controlado, exudando un encanto fácil. Travis, pensó, es todo lo contrario a él: un hombre cómodo con su propia piel, un hombre sin miedo al mundo. Ahora Arthur ve que eso es una máscara, no es diferente de la sonrisa carmesí que pinta en su boca cuando se convierte en Carnival. Travis es una persona rota.

Hay algo en ese diálogo autocontradictorio, el aferramiento frenético por el significado y la identidad, las repugnantes auto-repudiaciones y el auto-asco, que se siente tan terriblemente familiar. Arthur ha escuchado el mismo diálogo dentro de su propia cabeza. Lo reconoce todo. La ira, el aislamiento, el hambre, la inseguridad. Duele mirarlo.

Es como si él y Travis hubieran compartido una misma alma toda su vida y nunca se han conocido.

Sigue pasando las páginas, con la boca seca. Lee todo el diario.

Al final hay un ultimo apunte, con la misma tinta azul de los márgenes:

**_Me gustaría quemar esto, porque odio a esta persona que veo en las páginas. Aún así, sé que destruir este diario sería un acto de cobardía. Porque es la verdad. Yo soy este hombre_ **

_**No sé cómo ser una buena persona. No sé si hay personas buenas o malas, o si solo hay buenas o malas opciones. Si es así, creo que la única buena elección que hice fue salvar a Iris. Pero el camino hacia esa elección está cubierto de sangre y errores. Tal vez la salvé por mis propios motivos egoístas, pero si está a salvo, entonces mi vida no ha sido un completo desperdicio. Saber eso es lo que me da la voluntad de seguir viviendo. Aún así, he decidido no tener más contacto con ella, ya que solo le recordaría los malos momentos.** _

**_La gente dice que soy un héroe por matar a esos proxenetas. Pensarías que eso me haría feliz. Pero solo me enferma, porque sé la verdad sobre mí mismo. Acostado aquí en el hospital sin nada que hacer más que pensar, mirando hacia atrás en mi vida, sé que si pudieran ver al verdadero yo, también estarían asqueados. No los maté para salvarla. Los maté porque todo lo que sé hacer es matar. No puedo ver un uso para mí fuera de eso._ **

**_El odio me sigue a todas partes, sobre todo el odio a mi mismo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a la fealdad de este mundo. Se ha infiltrado en mí y me ha infectado. Soy un espejo que refleja solo la fealdad._ **

_**Seguiré conduciendo mi taxi. Pero ya no soporto estar en Nueva York. Iré a otra ciudad donde nadie me conozca, donde no soy un héroe falso sino un hombre sin rostro. Viviré el resto de mi vida en silencio con la voluntad de ser el tipo de persona que paga su renta a tiempo, que es amable con los animales y los niños, y que se detiene para recoger una lata de cerveza vacía en la calle, y quién nunca dice una mentira. No tendré objetivos más allá de eso.** _

_**Travis Bickle** _

Hay un número de teléfono escrito en la esquina inferior derecha de la última página. ¿Escrito ahí para él?

Con una mano temblorosa, Arthur marca. Suena una vez y alguien contesta. 

—Travis Bickle.

—Leí tu diario —dice Arthur.

—Oh —una pausa—. Mierda. Quiero decir ... está bien, solo ...

—Eso en los márgenes. ¿Cuándo escribiste eso?

—Luego. Después ... después de lo que pasó. Supongo que una experiencia cercana a la muerte tiende a cambiar la perspectiva de un hombre sobre muchas cosas —otra pausa—. También terminé de leer el tuyo. Me senté y lo abrí tan pronto como llegué a casa.

—¿Crees que soy horrible? —pregunta Arthur.

—No. No, no creo que seas horrible. Ni un poco.

—Yo tampoco creo que seas horrible.

Travis suelta una risa ronca y tensa.

—¿Estas seguro de eso?

—Sé que eres una persona amable.

Hay un suave aliento. 

—No lo soy...— su voz se interrumpe—. Soy un asesino, Arthur.

—Lo sé. Lo leí en tu diario. Tú ... mataste a los proxenetas ...

—También maté a otras personas. En la guerra. Después, le disparé a un hombre que intentaba robar una tienda. Y estaba planeando ... estaba planeando hacer algo bastante malo. No lo hice, pero fue pura casualidad.

—Pero salvaste a alguien. Alguien llamada Iris.

—Si, una niña. Doce años de edad. Los proxenetas la estaban alquilando.

—Jesús —susurra Arthur—. Eso es horrible.

—Estaba planeando morir esa noche, cuando fui tras esos hombres. Se suponía que era mi gran misión suicida. Supongo... como dijiste, quería que mi muerte tenga más sentido que mi vida. Sobreviví por accidente. Todo sobre mi vida parece un accidente ahora

—Pero la salvaste. ¿Acaso no?

—Lo último que escuché es que está bien. De vuelta con sus padres, yendo a la escuela. Supongo que ahora estaría en la escuela secundaria.

—Me alegro.

El silencio desciende. Hay muchas cosas que el autor quiere decir, pero no sabe cómo decirlo.

—También intenté suicidarme una vez —dice Arthur al fin.

Travis escucha.

—Así es como terminé en Arkham. Quería que me encerraran. Me tenía miedo a mí mismo. Me sentí más seguro en una camisa de fuerza. Fue casi como recibir un abrazo. Incluso cuando me dieron terapias de shock, incluso cuando olvidé partes de mi vida, no me importó. Era mejor que intentar fingir ser normal. Todo el tiempo que estuve allí, no podía parar de reír. Gracioso, ¿no? Supongo que debí haber pasado un buen rato.

—A veces, cuando te ríes, parece que estás llorando —dice Travis—. Creo que así es como lloras.

Arthur cierra los ojos con fuerza. Un poco de poesía flota en su cabeza: _«Cierro los ojos y el mundo muere. Creo que te inventé en mi mente»._ De Sylvia Plath [1], piensa. 

—Esto es real, ¿no? —susurra—. No te estoy imaginando.

—Soy real. Estoy sentado aquí en mi sala, hablando contigo.

Puede sentir una risa que pica y burbujea en su garganta. Un hipo y lo ahoga. No quiere despertar a su madre.

La respiración de Travis raspa suavemente en su oído.

Arthur recuerda la calidez de los brazos de Travis a su alrededor, la suavidad de la chaqueta de Travis contra su mejilla, la forma en que olía. Y de repente se siente ... raro.

—Yo, um. Ya es tarde. No quiero mantenerte despierto.

—Bueno, puedes colgar en cualquier momento si lo necesitas. Pero creo que me quedaré en la línea un rato más. A veces tengo problemas para dormir, y creo que esta noche es una de esas.  
  
—Yo tampoco duermo bien.

—Mencionaste eso, en tu diario. Mencionaste las pesadillas. Yo también las tengo. Principalmente sobre la guerra. Pero a veces tengo estos sueños donde me despierto y no hay nadie más en el mundo. Todos los edificios están vacíos. Nada está destruido, la ciudad sigue ahí, pero todos se han ido. Sólo soy yo.  
  
—El hombre solitario de Dios.

—La jodida ilusión de Dios, es lo que soy. El remate del chiste de Dios. ¿Qué obtienes cuando cruzas a un chico malhumorado de Nueva York con una guerra sin sentido en una jungla apestosa, le muestras los cuerpos humanos siendo destrozados como juguetes, luego lo traes de vuelta al mundo civil y lo metes en un taxi? Esta cabeza de chorlito.

—Travis ...

—Ese diario ... no lo quiero de vuelta. Puedes quedártelo. O tíralo a la basura si quieres.  
  
—No haría eso. Creo que algunas partes son hermosas.

—El tuyo es mejor. Tiene chistes y tetas. Aunque debo decir que prefiero mujeres con cabeza.

—Oh no. Olvidé — ... se cubre la cara, los recuerdos de modelos de revistas decapitadas y desmembradas revolotean por su cabeza—. Juro que no soy un asesino en serie ni nada de so.

Una risa suave y profunda vibra desde el teléfono. Esa risa hace cosquillas en la columna vertebral de Arthur como un pelaje cálido.

—Está bien. Solo intentaba ser gracioso. Aunque no soy demasiado bueno para eso.

Puede sentir el aliento de Travis en su oído. Ese sentimiento euforico se ha vuelto más fuerte: una tensión en su intestino y su ingle. Ya no puede ignorarlo. Mira su miembro completamente erguido cubierto por el fino algodón de sus pantalones sueltos con cordón.

La situacion no lo sorprende tanto como probablemente debería. Se siente extrañamente desconectado, como si estuviera flotando en algún lugar por encima de sí mismo. Una vez, en Arkham, un médico lo sometió a hipnosis y le hizo preguntas. Arthur no recuerda las preguntas o lo que dijo en respuesta, pero recuerda el sentimiento, como soñar despierto. Nada le habría parecido extraño o sorprendente en ese estado. El médico podría haberle puesto un par de alas de libélula iridiscentes y lo habría aceptado a rajatabla.

—Arthur

La forma en que Travis dice su nombre envía un calor líquido a través de su estómago. 

—Estoy aquí —su mano se arrastra hacia abajo para tocar el bulto en sus pantalones, y succiona el aliento. Su pene esta delicado, casi dolorosamente sensible. Retira la mano, como si hubiera tocado fuego ... luego, lentamente, enrolla los dedos alrededor de él, siente el calor a través del algodón, siente el pulso en su mano.

_Estoy en trance_ , piensa. _No tengo control. Entonces está bien que esté haciendo esto. ¿No es así_?

—Esto sonará extraño —dice Arthur— pero, ¿podrías... volver a decir mi nombre?

—Arthur

Su pene se sacude en su mano. Como si estuviera sosteniendo un animal vivo, uno que está luchando por escapar de su agarre. Se muerde el labio para evitar jadear.

Esto está mal. Tocarse mientras habla con alguien por teléfono, sin su conocimiento. Es el tipo de cosa que haría un enfermo o un pervertido. Lucha por controlar su respiración, manteniendo el receptor alejado de su boca para que Travis no lo escuche jadear como un perro en celo.

—Sigue hablando —susurra Arthur.

—¿De qué quieres que hable?

—De cualquier cosa.

—Okey. Bueno. Realmente me gustó comer pastel contigo esa noche. Me gusta verte, eres bueno para hablar.

La voz de Travis zumba en el centro de su cabeza, en la medula de sus huesos. Los dedos de Arthur se mueven lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su miembro. Puede ver una pequeña mancha de humedad empapando la parte delantera de sus pantalones, antes de que se filtre.

No debería estar tan excitado ahora, lo sabe. Hablaron sobre depresión, intento de suicidio, asesinato y tráfico sexual. No es lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría una conversación sexy.

Pero solo el sonido de la voz de Travis, la sensación de estar conectado a él a través de los cables del teléfono, a pesar de la distancia ... es como si estuviera sentado allí. Si Arthur cierra los ojos, casi puede sentir la respiración del otro hombre contra el costado de su cuello. Él es muy consciente de su propio cuerpo, la presión del sofá contra su espalda, el latido de la sangre en los huecos de sus muñecas.

—Entiendo, sabes— dice Arthur—. Lo que quieres decir cuando mencionas que la soledad te ha seguido a todas partes. Es fácil sentirse solo, incluso cuando estás cerca de otras personas. Como si fueras un fantasma moviéndote por el mundo y nadie puede verte.

—Si, como si realmente no pudieras... tocar a nadie.

La mano de Arthur se desliza dentro de sus pantalones, debajo de la cintura elástica de su calzoncillo. Frota su pulgar sobre la cabeza apretada e hinchada de su polla, tratando de fingir que es la mano de Travis.

—Sí —susurra.

—Creo que tal vez he evitado tocar a las personas. Porque, no sé. Pensé que no les gustaría el verdadero yo o algo así.

—La gente se pone máscaras —susurra Arthur—. Es más seguro detrás de una máscara. Detrás del maquillaje. A veces se siente más real que el verdadero yo. Es difícil ser uno mismo.

—¿No es esa la verdad? Aunque, puedes ver a través de la máscara mirando los ojos de alguien —dice Travis—. Creo firmemente en eso, hay un poder en los ojos. En ese momento cuando estás mirando a alguien y ellos te están mirando a ti. Hay cierta desnudez.

—Tú ... ¿crees eso? —su voz sale irregular y sin aliento. Su mano se desliza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas usando todas esas cosas de payaso, pero pude ver tus ojos mirándome. Podría verte allí. El tu dentro de tu cabeza. Tu alma, si quieres usar esa palabra.

—¿M... mi alma?

—Si —su voz es baja, ronca.

La cabeza de Arthur cae contra el respaldo del sofá. Su pecho se agita. Se está sacudiendo furiosamente ahora, su aliento viene en pequeños jadeos mientras intenta sofocar sus gemidos. Sabe que Travis puede escucharlo; debe sonar como si estuviera llorando o tal vez tratando de contener la risa.

—Durante el resto de ese día, el resto de esa noche, seguí pensando en tus ojos. Cambian en diferentes matices, sabes. A veces se ven azules o grises. A la luz del sol son casi verdes, con esos... pequeñas manchas cobrizas.

—Travis...yo...

—Cuando estoy contigo no puedo dejar de mirarte. Veo como te mueves. Encoges tus hombros como si trataras de no ocupar espacio, pero hay esta energía en ti que siempre estás tratando de contener. Como un fuego. A veces explotas y te mueves como si estuvieras bailando la música de tu cabeza.

Un pequeño sonido, mitad gemido y mitad silbido, escapa de su garganta.

—Escucho la emoción en tu voz cuando intentas no llorar o reír. Te veo. Arthur. Te veo. Te veo.

Deja caer el teléfono, agarra una almohada y la empuja contra su cara para amortiguar su grito cuando se corre dentro de sus pantalones. La almohada cae al suelo. Se queda sin fuerzas, jadeando, bañado en sudor, su cuerpo huesudo sobre el sofá.

Después de unos segundos, levanta el teléfono con los dedos resbaladizos y lo coloca contra su oreja. 

—Lo siento —susurra sin aliento—. Yo, eh... se me cayó.

—No hay problema —Travis suena un poco sin aliento.

La cara de Arthur está ardiendo. Travis seguramente sabe lo que acaba de hacer. Seguramente escuchó la respiración de Arthur cada vez más agitada. Él sabe que Arthur acaba de bajar el sonido de su voz. Oh Dios.

—¿Travis?

—Estoy aquí.

Él cierra los ojos.

Esta confundido. Su garganta se siente apretada. No sabe qué está pasando, qué es esto, entre ellos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo un amigo. No sabe cómo funciona nada de esto. Pero está bastante seguro de que lo que acaban de hacer por teléfono no es algo que hacen los amigos platónicos. Es difícil decir aun lo que hicieron. ¿Cuenta como sexo telefónico si Travis en realidad no dijo nada sexual? ¿Estaba él incluso ...?

—Arthur. ¿Estás bien? —hay un toque de incertidumbre, de inseguridad, en su voz—. ¿Yo ... no debería haber dicho todo eso?

—No. Quiero decir, si. Quiero decir ... —se ríe, amortiguando el sonido en la curva de su brazo. Se siente sacudido, inestable, eufórico. Vulnerable—. No lo sé.

—No quiero joder esto —dice Travis—. Cuando me gusta alguien, tengo la costumbre de arruinarlo. Soy muy tosco. Hago locuras.

« _Cuando me gusta alguien_ » Arthur rie, agudo e inestable.

— Yo también puedo estar un poco loco. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Desde la otra habitación, oye la voz de su madre, arrastrada por el sueño:

_—¿Feliz? ¿Estás hablando por teléfono otra vez?_

El pánico revolotea en el pecho de Arthur. Baja su voz.

—Mi madre está despierta. Debo irme ¿Puedo llamarte mañana por la noche?

—Absolutamente. Estaré aquí.

—Buenas noches, Travis. Gracias. Por ... por verme.

—Te veré en cualquier momento.

—Duerme bien.

—De igual manera.

Arthur cuelga. Se recuesta en el sofá, mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos y aturdidos. El cálido y adicto brillo del orgasmo todavía se filtra por sus venas. Se le ocurre que probablemente debería cambiarse los pantalones, pero no quiere moverse. La cálida adherencia contra su muslo es prueba de que sucedió.

—¡ _Feliz_!

—¡Estaba mirando la televisión, mamá!

Se apresura a entrar a la otra habitación para buscar un calzoncillo nuevo.

——————————————————

  
  
**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS** :

[1] Se refiere al poema _**Canción de amor de una muchacha loca**_ (Mad Girl's Love Song) , publicado en 1953. Aquí el poema en cuestión:

_Cierro los ojos y el mundo muere;_   
_levanto los párpados y otra vez nace todo._   
_(Creo que te inventé en mi mente.)_   
_Las estrellas salen valseando en azul y rojo,_   
_sin sentir galopa la negrura._   
_Cierro los ojos y el mundo muere._   
_Soñé que me hechizabas en la cama._   
_Cantabas el sonido de la luna, me besabas locamente._   
_(Creo que te inventé en mi mente)._   
_Dios cae del cielo, las llamas del infierno se debilitan:_   
_Escapan serafines y soldados de satán:_   
_Cierro los ojos y el mundo muere._   
_Imaginé que volverías como dijiste,_   
_pero crecí y olvidé tu nombre._   
_(Creo que te inventé en mi mente.)_   
_Debí haber amado al pájaro de trueno, no a ti;_   
_al menos cuando la primavera llega ruge nuevamente._   
_Cierro los ojos y el mundo muere._   
_(Creo que te inventé en mi mente.)_

Como dato adicional: Sylvia era una mujer depresiva, todos sus problemas y crisis emocionales las plasmaba en sus escritos. Por eso se le reconoce como la pionera de la "poesia confesional". Ella tuvo un vida breve que termino con el suicidio.

[*] Acerca del diario: Trate de adaptar parte del diario según el doblaje de la película Taxi Driver, pero respetando lo que esta escrito en el fanfic.


End file.
